Caribbeans
by TwiztedTiger
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Draco go on a field trip to the Caribbeans. They encounter Pirates, sharks, and other dangerous creatures! HH, HG, DG
1. Dumbledore's crazy idea

~*I do not own any characters that you recognize from Harry Potter. All of those characters belong to JK Rowling. The only character that I own as of now is Jacqueline Smith, Ginny's best friend. Please don't sue me!*~

**Well, it's pretty late right now and I can't sleep because I had a bad day. I'm going to try and make this a long chapter and I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? 

"Now, you should all have your essays on Animagi done by now. I will call up students to read their essays," Professor McGonagall told her sixth year class. They had been studying Animagi for the past few weeks and had to write an essay on it. Among the class was Virginia Weasley and Jacqueline Smith. Those two were best friends and exchanged nervous glances towards each other.

"Oh, I hope I don't have to go first!" Virginia, more commonly known as Ginny, whispered to Jacqueline. "I mean, I did all the research and everything, but I hate going first, you know?"

Jacqueline whispered back, "Yeah, I know what you mean. You always have so much pressure on you and you want to do a good job and everything."

"Virginia Weasley, please come up and read your essay to the class," Professor McGonagall announced. Ginny groaned.

_Figures._ Ginny thought to herself. She slowly walked up to the front of the class and gulped.

She started to read, "One of the most famous Animagi known is Godric Gryffindor, himself. As you can rightly guess, his animagus form was a lion. Godric used his animagus form many times to escape from—" Ginny was cut off by the door opening.

In walked Harry Potter who saw Ginny and winked. She smiled at him. "Um, I'm supposed to bring down Ginny to Professor Dumbledore's office. It's an emergency," Harry said to the professor.

"All right. Turn in your essay now and you can present it to the class tomorrow. Take your stuff and leave. Colin Creevey, you're up next."

After she turned in her essay she walked back to her desk, gave Jacqueline a puzzled look, grabbed her stuff and walked out of the classroom with Harry. 

"Why do I need to go to Dumbledore's office, Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm not too sure. But Hermione and Ron had to go down, too. They sent me to go fetch you. Can't be a smart thing since Ron's going," Harry joked.

She laughed. Ever since she had gotten over her crush on Harry in fourth year she and him had grown close. He was like another older brother to her, not that she needed any more. 

They walked down the winding halls and chatted about various things. Suddenly, Harry stopped in front of a stone gargoyle and Ginny almost ran into him.

"Earwax Every Flavor Bean." Harry said clearly and Ginny suspected that was the password. Her suspicions were correct because a second later the gargoyle moved and a large entrance appeared. 

"Earwax Every Flavor Bean?" she questioned. 

"Don't ask. Dumbledore has an odd thing about candies…" he said as they started walking up the winding staircase.

They stopped at a handsome mahogany door and Harry knocked. The door opened and Professor Dumbledore's cheery face appeared.

"Welcome, welcome. I see you have Virginia. Thank you, Harry. You two may be seated," Dumbledore told them.

Ginny looked around the beautiful circular room in awe. A phoenix sat on a perch in the corner and there were many portraits of the old Headmasters. The phoenix screeched and flew off its perch and landed on Ginny's shoulder.

"Wow…you have a phoenix? That's so awesome…" Ginny said.

"Yes, his name is Fawkes. He seems to have taken a liking to you," Dumbledore smiled.

She saw Hermione and Ron sitting in a comfy looking couch in the far corner and Harry in a chair by the fire. She moved over to the other vacant couch and sat down.

_Wow. These are really comfy. _

She stroked Fawkes's feathers as all three looked at Dumbledore.

"Ah, you are all anxious to see why I have brought you all here. We shall begin soon, we are just waiting for another student," As soon as he said that there was another knock on the door.

All four students looked to see who was there as Dumbledore went to open it.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I see you have finally arrived. Please take a seat and we may begin," Dumbledore stepped aside and Ginny saw the tall form of Draco Malfoy in the doorframe.

Wow, he certainly has grown up… 

Malfoy no longer slicked back his platinum blonde hair. Instead, it hung over his cloudy eyes. He was about six feet tall now and had a muscled body. All those years of Quidditch had paid off. The only thing that was the same about him was the sneer on his face as he surveyed the room. 

His face took on a look of disgust as he saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron. When he saw the only empty seat was by Ginny he sneered at her. "I would rather stand, if you don't mind."

Ginny glared at him. She wondered what all this was about and why Malfoy, of all people, was here, too.

"Suit yourself," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he sat down behind his desk.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we shall begin. All four of you students have had an exceptionally high grade in most of your classes," Here he looked at the three Gryffindors and they knew he was talking about their Potions grades. "Anyways, we have decided that as an award for you, you will be going on a 'field trip' to the Caribbean Seas. There, you will study the various plants, animals, and inhabitants that live there." 

Everyone had a look of surprise on their face. A field trip? When? How long would it be? Would it be dangerous? Would we have partners?

All students seemed to be thinking of those questions and Hermione finally broke the silence, "Um, sir, wouldn't this be dangerous? I mean, there have been rumors of Pirates in those seas and the diseases there…"

"Aw, is the Mudblood afraid of a **rumor** about Pirates?" Malfoy sneered. Hermione shot him a glare.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, you bring up an excellent point, Ms. Granger. Yes, it would be very dangerous going there. That is why we have found a guide for you. He shall tell you about everything and will protect you. Now, any more questions? We have not yet decided on a permanent date, but we shall notify you once everything is set in stone." 

Everyone seemed to have questions, but kept them in. They each pondered on this for a while until Dumbledore broke the silence. "Well, now that you know what is going on, you may leave. I suggest that you get your things ready for your next class, seeing as how the bell will be ringing shortly. Goodbye."

Everyone got up to leave, but Ginny stayed behind for a minute. "Um, Professor? Could I talk to you about something?"

"Certainly."

"Well, you see, I'm not sure if my parents will allow me to go. They've been very overprotective of me since…um…" She swallowed. "Since Percy died. They've been afraid that something will happen to me and uh…Well, I really do want to go on this field trip! It sounds very interesting!"

"Ah, don't worry, Ms. Weasley. We have already talked to your parents and have everything planned out. You and your brother are allowed to go, as long as you both stick together and don't get in trouble, but I doubt that will be a problem." He smiled at her.

"OK, thanks, Professor. Bye, Fawkes," She whispered to the phoenix as he flew back to his perch.

She walked out the beautiful room full of questions and thinking about the field trip.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? 

**So, what did you think? Was it good? You can tell me in a review, please. I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Weasley1 Malfoy0

~*I still don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I really own is a really evil cat that has given me twelve, yes, twelve scratches. And he only has back claws. Evil cat, I swear! So, don't sue, all right? All right…*~

Wow, I completely forgot about this story! So sorry that I haven't updated! Man, I wasn't planning on continuing it, but since you guys seem to like it…Hope this chapter makes up for the long wait!

Ginny was walking back to her next class, Potions, when she heard, no rather **sensed** a presence behind her. She quickly whipped her head around to see who was behind her. She groaned. It was Malfoy. Why does he always pop up at the worst times?

"Malfoy, what do you want?" She sighed. If she had to spend a lot of time with him on this trip, she would be very mad.

"Am I not allowed to walk these corridors? Besides, I need to inform the Head of my House about this manic little trip that Dumbledore has decided to make us go on," he sneered. _Head of his house? That would be Snape, then. Figures…maybe if I run I can get to Potions without having to talk to him anymore…_she thought. "I'm surprised that you're even allowed to go…You know, being poor as dirt and all…" he trailed off with a smirk.

Ginny was smart enough to not catch his bait. She wasn't about to get in a fight with him and be late to Potions. Snape would most definitely give her a detention and take off points. And she **really** did not want that. So, she just gave Malfoy a glare, turned around, and kept on walking to Potions.

However, Malfoy was not going to leave her alone that easily. "What? Not going to get mad like your stupid brother? Just going to leave like that? Of course, that's probably what got that idiotic brother of yours killed, right? Not being able to control the Weasley temper?"

OK. He had gone too far. **Way** too far. A loud *SMACK* could be heard echoing throughout the halls. She had gone up to him and slapped him the hardest that she could. "Don't **ever** talk about Percy like that, you arse."   
  
*RING*

She groaned. The bell. Now, on top of getting points taken off for smacking a Prefect, she was going to get a detention for being late. This was **not** Ginny's day. She chanced a glance up at Malfoy.

His pale cheek was very red and had a handprint on it. He looked quite similar to when Hermione had lost her temper and slapped him back in Ginny's second year. That was one of the best memories that she had of Malfoy. Of course, the time when Moody had turned him into a ferret had to be the best. 

"Weasley…"

"Yes, Malfoy?" she said in a small voice. She knew she shouldn't have lost her temper and slapped him, but…well, whenever someone talked about Percy she usually lost her temper and it usually wasn't very pretty…

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for slapping a Prefect and a detention tonight. I will inform you of the where and when later," his cheek was still very red, but if you looked closely, you could see amusement in his eyes. _So, she thinks she can get away with slapping a Malfoy? She'll see…Oh, yes, she shall see…_he thought.

"OK," she managed to get out. Malfoy turned and walked towards the Potions dungeon with Ginny a few feet behind him. (A/N: Wouldn't you just love to get a behind view? I know I would! Anyways, continue and ignore the crazily obsessed Malfoy-lover…)

Ginny slowly walked in the Common Room after her last class of the day and flopped down onto a seat beside Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Harry and Ron were playing a game of Chess. Three guesses as to who was winning. Hermione was, as usual, reading a book on Transfiguration. _I swear, that girl is going to be way too smart. She needs a life…or a boyfriend._

Harry, seeing that Ginny was in a bad mood, turned to her and gave her a small smile. "What's up, Gin?" he asked.

"I have a Detention tonight and again tomorrow," she moaned as she put her hands over her eyes and sighed.

"What? Why?" Ron asked.

"IslappedMalfoy," she mumbled.

"Uh, Gin, we couldn't really hear you…" Hermione said.

Ginny sighed again. She took her hands off her eyes and looked at Harry. "I have a Detention tonight because I slapped Malfoy," she blushed. Now that it was over, she could see that it certainly wasn't the best thing to do.

The trio was shocked. Hermione being shocked that she would have the nerve to slap a Prefect, let alone Malfoy, and Ron and Harry shocked that Malfoy had gotten beat up by a girl.

"Go Ginny!" Harry and Ron shouted.

Hermione gave the two boys a stern look and they quickly quieted. She always seemed to have that affect on them. She needed to teach Ginny that sometime. "Virginia Weasley, what on Earth would possess you to slap Malfoy?!" she screeched. Obviously she had forgotten that she had once done that just a few years ago. 

"Hermione, I seem to recall you slapping a certain Slytherin in our third year…" Harry said with a sly grin. The bushy haired Prefect blushed.

"Well, that was…Well…that's not the point!"

"Go on, Gin…" Ron said. He was eager to hear what the pale-faced Slytherin had said to set off his normally calm little sister.

"Well, after that meeting with Dumbledore I was walking to Potions. Then Malfoy just popped up out of nowhere and started following. He said he needed to tell Snape about the field trip thing. Well, he started insulting our family and I just started walking towards Potions because I didn't want to be late, you know? So, then he started talking about Percy…" she finished.

The trio put on sympathetic looks. Harry pulled her over into a hug. "That jerk. He shouldn't talk about families. Look at his! His dad's a freakin' Death Eater!" he shouted. Ginny just sighed and leaned into Harry. It was nice to be able to be near him without sticking her elbow in a butter dish. She grimaced as she thought of **that**.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have lost my temper, though. He gave me a detention and took of twenty-five points…"

Hermione, being the smart one and noticing every little detail, said, "Wait. He only gave you **one** detention?" Ginny nodded. "Well, where did the other one come from then?"

"Oh…well I was late to Potions and Snape gave me one."

"Stupid Snape…" Ron said.

"Yeah…well I'm pretty hungry, so why don't we head down to Dinner? Ron, I'm sure you're starved, too." Ginny said as she slowly got up off the couch and stretched.

Ron, suddenly noticing that he was indeed hungry, agreed. The four walked out of the Portrait and down to the Great Hall.

Ginny was just finishing up her mashed potatoes when a large eagle owl flew down to her. It started drinking out of her goblet and dropped a letter down. Of course, when it flew back outside it **accidentally** stepped in her potatoes.

Man, and I wanted to eat those, too… 

She looked at the letter. "Aren't you going to open that, Gin?" Harry said.

"When the time feels right I will." she said. (A/N: My friend does that all the time. Like, one time she dropped a quarter and was just staring at it…) Slowly she picked it up and unrolled it.

**_-Weasley-_**

**_Your detention will be at 10:00 tonight. Meet me in the Potions dungeon. You will be cleaning down there. Wear your regular clothes, seeing as you'll be getting them dirty, but it's not like they could be any filthier._**

**_-Draco Malfoy-_**

****

_Just like Malfoy to be a git in a letter._ She sighed. Seeing that Harry and Ron were looking at her curiously she said, "It's from Malfoy. My detention is at 10 and I have to clean out the Potions dungeon." she moaned.

Harry sympathetically patted her arm. "It'll be alright, Gin. If he so much as touches you, tell me or Ron and we'll beat him up," he smiled.

"Ron or I," Hermione corrected.

"Okay, well you could tell 'Mione, too, I guess…"

A/N: Wow, that has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written! By the way, my Aunt's family is going to London this summer and I might go with them! I'm so psyched! I want to meet Tom Felton! Haha. My cousin and I are literally counting down the days until the third movie comes out! Review, please!

**Babmidnight:** Hey, thanks for being my first reviewer! Ha, Jack Sparrow would be a good guide, wouldn't he? He'd probably be drunk and lead them to a wrong place, though…Hey…good idea…lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**xx Schizoid:** Hey, thanks for reviewing! 

**Nie-Nie:** Cool name! Pirates of the Caribbean is definitely the coolest thing ever! Ha, I might actually have a few POTC characters drop in, but who knows? Thanks for reviewing!

**Marvindamartian:** I absolutely love your name! It's so funny! Evil Draco **does** rock!!!! Thanks for reviewing and update your stories soon!

**Claire Delacour:** Glad you think my story is funny! Hope this chapter was funny, too! Sorry it took so long to update! Been busy and stuff…Thanks for reviewing!

**R.J** Glad you think this is cool! Barbossa creeps me out, but he's awesome! Thanks for reviewing!

Wow, six reviews. I'm shocked. Anyways. review!


End file.
